


B is for Bolt

by coolbyrne



Series: The Alphabet Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: The drama! The intrigue! The abs! A daytime soap opera brings the crew together for a sleepover. Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: The Alphabet Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909126
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107





	B is for Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> You should read "Beauty and the Books" first, or the entire beginning won't make any sense to you!   
> The sign language used in this story is "I love you".  
> The sleepover Gibbs recalls is from season 13, episode 13.  
> Just a bit of fun that makes me want to watch 'Soap Dish'. :)

He was collecting the monthly magazine stack to take to the senior centre when Jack walked into the living room. 

Kissing him first, her eyes glanced down and she said, "Oh! Do you think Mrs. Tucker will mind if you're a month late with this one?" She held up the soap opera magazine on top of the pile.

"Pretty sure I could show up empty handed and she'd be happy."

"Aw, that's sweet. Should I be worried?"

He looped his arm around her waist to bring her in closer for a better kiss. "She's told everyone I'm her son. I'm there to fend off Mr. Miskowski's advances."

Her head tilted back and she laughed under his lips. "Careful, that Gibbsian stare might give the old guy a heart attack." He chuckled into her throat, then looked down at the magazine in her hand. Seeing his arched eyebrow, she shrugged. "Bishop told me she used to watch the show every day with her mom. I had the feeling she was missing that, so-"

"So you're watching the show with her." He nuzzled his appreciation under her ear.

"It's just something to pass the time, something separate from work." She angled her head to give him more access. "Like boat building."

To her dismay though entirely to her expectation, he pulled back with a scowl that got him a grin in return.

"You comparing my carpentry to a soap opera?" He turned his nuzzle into a light bite and she jumped back with a squeal.

"No marks!" she said. "If I wear _another_ turtleneck to work -in July- they'll get suspicious."

He feigned irritation at her objection, but relented. "Why this one?" he asked, jerking his chin at the cover.

"Because, Bolt Cannon is returning to 'Live for Today' after five years!" 

"'Bolt Cannon'?" was all he said; his expression said everything else.

"They thought he died in a plane crash in the Alps, but what they didn't know was that he was a spy and faked his own death to hide from the KGB."

"'Bolt'?"

She whacked his chest with the magazine. "It's a big deal, okay?"

His lips returned to her neck with a gentler intent. Eight months into living together, he had learned early on that she didn't expect much, that she got pleasure from the simplest of things. He also learned that making her happy made him happy, in a way he hadn't felt in years, and he looked for ways to bring the smile to her face. 

"Mmmm, you keep doing that, Gunny, and you'll be the one wearing a turtleneck." Her warning only served to increase his marked attention. "I _do_ love you in a turtleneck…"

…..

Still in no hurry to share their new living arrangements with the team, both Jack and Gibbs arrived separately, and because of a line-up at his coffee shop, she beat him there with enough time for him to see the small group around Bishop's desk. He sauntered in with 2 coffees, ignoring the smirk Bishop flashed up at him as he handed one to Jack and silently greeted Kasie with an uptilt of his chin.

"What's up, JG?" The words were barely out of her mouth when she sheepishly backtracked. "Agent Gibbs, how are you this fine Monday?"

He grinned and took his seat, ready for another week. "I'm good, Kasie. Got somethin' for us?"

Her confusion hung in the air momentarily, then she said, "Ah. You're wondering why I'm up here." Not bothering to wait for a reply she knew wasn't coming, she said, "No, I'm here because of the news!"

His eyes narrowed at the three women around the desk and he put the pieces together. "Bolt Cannon."

"Oh, my God! You watch it, too?" she exclaimed. His expression gave his answer. "Of course you don't," she said, smacking her forehead. "What am I saying?"

"Well, I for one can't wait," Bishop declared. "It's been 5 years since his plane went down in the Alps."

"When he finds out Shammy slept with his twin brother!" Jack held out her hands to the ceiling.

Gibbs couldn't help but ask. "'Shammy'? I wash my truck with a shammy."

"No, it's short for 'Champagne'." All eyes turned to Nick. "What? My _abuela_ watches it. I gotta keep up for our Sunday phone calls."

Bishop nodded. "Sure, Nick."

He made a face at her. "Besides, the guy who plays Bolt? He has the tightest abs I have ever seen. I tried his workout in Dude Fitness. It's intense."

"'Dude Fitness'?" Ellie repeated.

Kasie waved off the banter. "That's fascinating. Anyway, we're all forgetting that Bolt thinks he's the father of Thunder, but it's really his brother, Charge."

"Is any of this English?" Gibbs asked no one.

"Serves him right," Jack retorted. "Maybe he shouldn't have slept with that nurse, Whatshername."

"Sarah," Tim helpfully piped up, recognizing his error much too late. "Delilah watches it, Boss."

"And we're all watching it Friday night after work on Gibbs' big TV, isn't that right?" 

Gibbs blinked at Jack. "Whatever floats your boat, Agent Sloane." He scratched his neck in a gesture that would seem innocent to his team but based on the pink that bloomed on her cheeks, the meaning was a different one for Jack.

Pretending to ignore his private victory, she turned to Bishop. "We'll get pizza."

"I'll bring beer," Nick offered. "What? All I've been hearing for the last 2 months is how great this TV is."

"I wish I could join you," Tim lamented. "But I’ll be spoiled by then. There's no way Delilah's going to wait until Friday."

The women made sad faces. "Aww, that's too bad, Agent McGee," Kasie said. "I'm bringing dessert."

Her sing-song voice made him laugh. "Well, if you put it that way, maybe just one episode."

That got Gibbs' attention. "How many are there?"

Jack slipped off the desk, walked to his and brazenly patted his cheek. "Don't worry, sweetie, there's still room on the DVR for 'Gunsmoke'." She winked at his scowl and held up her coffee to the team. "One of us should get to work before the bear growls." Before she turned for the stairs, she quietly said, "Be safe."

He watched her walk up the stairs and caught Bishop and Kasie watching him. He tried to discourage their wistful smiles with the aforementioned growl.

"More than one of ya should get to work," he said, though his gruff had little effect.

…..

He knew it was Bishop by the twinned squeals at the door, and he chuckled to himself while he brought the plates down from the cupboard. The glasses came next and he marvelled at the domesticity of it all. Just as she was pleased with the simplest things, the idea of her inviting and greeting people into their home-

_Their home._

His hands and his heart stopped at the thought. He stole a glance over his shoulder, watching 2 of the most important parts of his life walk into the living room. 

"Drink?" Jack asked Ellie.

"Just a beer."

"Coming up." There was another knock at the door. "That might be the pizza."

"I'll get it," Bishop replied.

"The tip's in the bowl by the door," she told her before turning for the kitchen. Seeing Gibbs' expression, her brows came together and she touched his arm. "You okay?"

With the distraction at the door taking away Bishop's attention, he pulled Jack in and kissed her hard. He gave just enough time to squeeze it between Bishop answering the door and coming back into the living room, and the diversion was brief enough that he was also able to avoid answering the question that lingered in Jack's surprised eyes. He knew one day, he'd have to learn how to put feelings into words, but today wasn't that day, and the way she smiled told him she understood. 

"It was just Nick," Bishop said, after giving the scene a suspicious look.

Oblivious to the moment, Nick objected to her demotion. "Hey! Not just 'just'." Holding up a six-pack, he handed it to Gibbs. "I found that Mexican beer you like."

"Thanks, Nick." He gestured to the house with the beer. "Make yourself at home. You've been here before."

"Yeah, but not since you got this baby!" Torres walked over to the TV and ran his hand over the top edge. "Fifty-five?"

"Sixty," Jack crowed.

"Takes up half the damn room," Gibbs groused.

"Helps him see when Navy's getting their asses kicked by Army." She playfully nudged his shoulder with hers and it tugged the corner of his mouth up, despite his best intentions to look displeased. A knock at the door preceded Tim and Delilah's arrival and Jack opened her arms. "Hey!"

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along," Delilah said, returning the warm hug. "Tim told me what you guys were doing and it sounded fun."

"Our neighbour's daughter's been dying to babysit the twins, so…"

Jack waved the couple in. "We're just waiting for-" There was another knock. "Pizza or Kasie." She swung open the door. "It's Kasie with pizza."

"Hey! Your delivery guy is cuuute!" 

Jack took the stack and gestured Kasie inside. "Grab the tip money by the door."

"Oh, I already tipped him. How else was I going to pass him my number?" As she walked in, she looked around in quiet awe. "I feel like I'm stepping into a secret place only a handful of people know about. Like the Fortress of Solitude."

Nick slyly commented, "Pretty sure it hasn't been 'solitude' for at least 3 months."

With her free hand, Jack punched his shoulder on her way to the kitchen. "Come get your pizza, then we'll start the show. Beer, Coke and water in the fridge. If you want something harder, we'll have to sneak down to the basement."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her suggestion, but echoed her direction. "Grab your grub and a seat. Blankets are on the table." 

He didn't wait to see if they were going to follow his orders, knowing that they would. Instead, he took his place at the end of the couch and watched the organized chaos unfold in the kitchen, with Jack directing traffic like an experienced drill sergeant. Again, the overwhelming feeling of forgotten domesticity came over him and when he touched his ring finger, absent of a band for over 20 years, he inhaled sharply. He knew it wasn't the sound but a sixth sense she seemed to have for him that made her turn her head from the group that crowded around the counter. Caught up in a moment that had been building since the day she walked into his house out of the rain, he pointed to his chest, crossed his arms and pointed at her. Then he grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on, like he hadn't just pulled the pin from a grenade and set it in the middle of the room.

"You okay, Jack?"

She blinked twice, once at his silent confession and once at the question. Turning to Bishop, she whispered, "Yeah." Hearing her own voice, she swallowed and injected more confidence into her second attempt. "Yeah, I'm good. Got your pizza?"

"Yep. Just about to grab a blanket before Nick steals the corner of the couch."

Jack smiled. "Go. I'll hold them off until you're settled." She watched Ellie quickly sneak away before making sure everyone else was sorted. "Okay, I've waited 5 days for this; I'm not waiting any longer." She scooped up her paper plate and her beer. "You snooze, you lose."

It took all of five minutes for everyone to get settled on the couch and on the floor with blankets and pillows and pizza and beer. The summer sun was dipping low and the room was illuminated by the huge TV and a small light by Gibbs' end of the couch. He looked around, remembering the last time he had the team by for a 'sleepover'. Two of the three were here, but there were four others who were family just the same. And the space beside him that had been empty 5 years ago was filled with softness and laughter and amber eyes that looked up at him with unguarded emotion. She was pressed into his side, and if anyone noticed, no one said. Under the blanket that covered them both, her hand rested on his thigh, warm and comfortable, her hair teased just under his nose as she covertly leaned into his shoulder. 

"Let's get this show on the road," Bishop declared.

"I held off all week for this moment," Delilah said. "The anticipation is killing me."

"Let's start a pool," Kasie said. "How long before Bolt takes off his shirt?"

Gibbs reached out to turn off the light. "Ten bucks says this guy starts without a shirt."

"Oh, so you _do_ know the character," Jack teased.

"His abs are gonna look so jacked on this TV," Nick predicted. 

The operatic theme began and everyone nestled into their spots. The camera opened with a slow fade from black to white, framing a man from behind in a bathroom, the mirror steamed from the hot shower. A hand wiped a swatch through the condensation, revealing a face. The four women cooed and sighed. And for those who didn't quite catch the reflection, the man turned and looked right at the camera. Naked from the waist up.

"You can all pay me on your way out," Gibbs said. 

Jack poked him in the ribs. "Hush."

In the darkness of the room and surrounded by the comfort of his family, he lightly pressed a kiss against her temple and did what he was told.

…..

-end.


End file.
